


Moving On

by DChan87



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, Eren Yeager Dies, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Philosophical questions, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: Prompt: “thank you, I needed to hear that”How could they just move on, after killing their oldest friend, like a brother to them? Armin and Mikasa share a speculative/hypothetical moment after killing Eren.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert
Kudos: 22





	Moving On

Armin helped Mikasa slip her shirt off, pulling her into the bed, shifting so she could sit in his lap, legs around his waist, his arms around her. For a moment, they stared at each others’ eyes, not saying anything, while rubbing their hands up and down, along the bare skin their skivvies didn’t cover. The events of a very _eventful_ day replayed in their minds, culminating in Eren’s Titan body laying dead amidst the rubble of a town, their friends celebrating.

It had been Armin who went to Mikasa first, placing his hand on her shoulder while she looked down at her weapon, Eren’s blood somehow dripping from it. They shared a gaze, then Mikasa hugged Armin. They stayed that way, ignoring the celebrations. Even as they went by, they kept to themselves, until, driven by their feelings, they retired to Armin’s bed. Even in death, Eren brought them together. But how could they just move on, after killing their oldest friend, like a brother to them? Even if he deserved to die, it was hard.

Mikasa hiccupped a sob, and put her forehead on Armin’s bare shoulder while he rubbed her back. He was trembling. But their skins, touching each other, kept their respective heart rates down. Memories of glances and smiles they shared flickered in their minds, like they were telepathically sharing them.

“It’s alright,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. “You did the right thing.”

“I just-I just—”

He shushed her, softly, his voice wavering. He didn’t need to say much else, except hold her tighter.

“We could have saved him,” she said.

“It’s too late,” he replied.

“I want to go back and save him.”

“I do, too,” he said. “But we’re here now.” Armin didn’t want to sound like he was throwing her feelings away. She grew up with him. Even though she’d done the deed, the Rumbling had to be stopped.

“Will I regret it?”

“Why are you asking me—I mean, I don’t know.”

“He deserved it,” she choked out. Armin’s smile disappeared. He didn’t want to egg her on, make her feel a certain way, but she kept going. “After everything we’ve been through, and he told us he was lying!? Fuck him! Fuck that murderous scumbag!”

“Do you mean it?” he asked.

“I fucking mean it!” she shouted. “I’d kill him again if I have to!”

“I wouldn’t stop you,” Armin replied.

“I just—I just—I just wanted to save him!”

“Maybe you did?” Armin asked, philosophical. “I’m angry, too. But, I think you did the right thing.”

“Thank you, I needed to hear that,” she said.

She lifted her head from his shoulder, gazing into his eyes with tears in hers. Tears streamed down his face, too. “I want to move on,” she said.

“You do?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to move on with me?”

“Of course.”

She cupped his cheek, kissed him, pushed him down onto the bed, and they made love. One life had ended, another was made.


End file.
